Untapped lust
by WhatOnEarthIsThis
Summary: Xerath, in his attempt to achieve even higher powers, tries to convince Syndra of letting him know how did she got those powers... be it by peaceful or... less conventional attempts. - One Chapter Story


Xerath knew that even with his arcane power, granted by the Gods themselves, he would never have truly unlimited power. He was disappointed after knowing his limitations, and desired more, to become even greater than any God that had ever existed… and he would pay any price for it.

He needed not the knowledge of where to find such power. Xerath had heard about the true power that one of his enemies, Syndra, had. He had heard, from Ionian champions, about how Syndra managed to obtain her power, the blessing that she had; the intense training and how her mentor died at Syndra's hands, even the legions that tried to assassinate her and failed, and her flying fortress, that now stood as a monument for true, untapped power. Now was the chance for Xerath to ask her, since he had already flew to where the flying temple stood.

Surprisingly, Syndra received him calmly. "Come on in!"- she said cheerfully. It was an attitude that was pretty different from what Xerath had seen from her before. He wondered if she was setting him up for a trap, or if the magician really was like this in her home. As Xerath looked at the cracked walls, rugged ground and non-existant doors, he found himself in what seemed to be a living room. The Dark Sovereign had a chair just for her, and she sat on it, while Xerath just stood there.

"So, what's the purpose of your visit, Xerath? Finally decided to join me?"- said Syndra calmly as she moved what seemed to be a cup of tea from her "kitchen" to the room. Xerath could only reply, "No. I just wish to know how did you achieve such a power." As the Sovereign stopped sipping on her beverage, she answered, firmly yet happily, "Xerath, I wish I could tell you, but then I might find myself with an enemy. Not that I don't trust you, darling, but, you know, can't take a lot of risks. I promise you", as she stopped to take a light breath and another sip, "that you'll be alive and fine after my power gets to its limit. Who knows, maybe you can even be a king", said Syndra with a small giggle ending her dialogue.

"I see then. You won't tell me?"

"It's not that I don't want to, but that it could backfire."

"Then, I guess I'm going to take it by force."

Syndra left her cup of tea at her left-sided table to see Xerath straight into his "eyes", but before she realized, Xerath entered inside her body, and locked it in place. All the spells that Syndra could've used were now blocked, since she now possessed the same chains that had trapped Xerath quite a long time. As Syndra tried fighting it, Xerath imprisoned her body and soul there, as his energy now stood inside her being. "What the fuck are you doing?!" – screamed Syndra as she was quickly silenced by the Magus Ascendant.

Without any retaliation, Syndra stopped fighting, and instead tried to focus on what Xerath could tell her. As her mind cleared of fear, the Dark Sovereign realized of the true purpose of him. He wanted all of her, and without any "ifs". Syndra now feared for her own soul, as she felt a tingling and absorbing sensation inside her. With all her strength, mental and physical, she tried to resist to it, and succeeded in it. She could now hear, in her brain, how Xerath was cursing her and how he would take Syndra's body if she didn't accept it.

"I have no choice but to do this!"

Suddenly, Syndra's body grew bigger, stretching her clothes and eventually, breaking them, leaving Syndra nude, almost crushing her chair, before Xerath finally returned her to her normal size. She wondered what on Earth was that supposed to be, until Xerath's chains now locked all her limbs and body in the chair, spreading wide her legs with no possibility of undoing it. As she now feared a fate worse than death, she saw now how Xerath exited her body, revealing his pure, arcane powered body and a massive, blue, throbbing penis.

With what seemed to be a perverted face, a face that showed everything that Syndra needed, he smiled perversely and stood close to her. "If you won't expose them like this… then I guess I have to unlock your true power beforehand." As his lust now caressed the inner thighs of Syndra, thoughts of her virginity being taken away by an unloving, inorganic being, and she was now crying because she would now be ravaged intensely, until her mind broke, even if such a torture lasted for an eternity…

The Magus Ascendant needed no more words, as even he knew what happened in the queen's mind, and he laughed. "Proclaiming pure, untapped power, yet breaking at such small things for her…" After this, he now shoved his entire length inside her innocent, unpenetrated, pure vagina. The pain that flowed through Syndra's body made Xerath ecstatic, and he kept on hitting her, each time harder and stronger, making her cry not only of pain, but also of shame, as his "penis" entered repeatedly inside her, changed its form to make her body and mind break even faster, and even making his lust bigger as it hit her cervix, and even penetrated it. She was not ready for this, she didn't want it to happen this way…

As his sex entered hers, Xerath's face got closer to Syndra's, seeing her tears flow through her face. "A sovereign that won't resist any pain at all… I wonder how good of a queen you are of this temple." Her ego was destroyed, her mind now submitting and accepting all that was happening, and so she didn't oppose to the deep kiss that the Ascended started, and that she felt even her throat full of Xerath's energy. As her vagina, mouth and throat started to slowly tear of the pain and lack of lubrication, she stopped crying, and instead she futilely attempted to sob and beg for mercy…

He could read her mind, now that she was submissive to him, and saw that she wanted mercy, that she would do anything to stop this. As he kept on going, her mental cries were responded by Xerath by him creating another big, throbbing energy penis, almost as long as the first one, and, without any warning or foreplay, inserted his lust into Syndra's anus. Tears seemed to be flowing like a river, from her eyes to her cheeks, and then lowering to her breasts. She could not resist it; she didn't want it, she just wanted this shameful act to stop, to reveal Xerath every single secret she had, to stop the pain, to even kill herself than to continue this, knowing that even arcane beings like him could still procreate, and she wanted to prevent it; Syndra would anything to not bear a single child from this monster that claimed to be better than her, yet… her power now was useless, chained. She now understood how Xerath felt during an eternity, and as the realization came, the Dark Sovereign didn't realize he had now ejaculated into her throat, vagina and anus, all at the same time, not even feeling the energy filling her insides.

After this, Xerath stood apart, seeing his semen, his life seed go out of Syndra's genitals, and smiled at it. He mustered, "will you tell me everything you know?" Having her mind go insane, her ego disappeared, becoming a mental slave to Xerath's dominance, she just mustered, "I'll please you, Master." But, now that her soul, body and mental health had broken, disappeared, she could not even answer something to Xerath, even though he kept insisting. As he now realized of the error of his acts, he was now upon a moral dilemma. Syndra was now her slave, a sexual slave, that would only serve him and that, if left here, would die, not knowing how to manage all her power. Would he take her, and see if she could be restored so that at least she could answer him? Or should Xerath leave Syndra here, to die and rot in solitude?

"Come with me, my pet."

"Master, I shall follow you anywhere. Where shall we go to?"

"To home."

As he now started to teleport to his residence, along with Syndra, he just felt that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be bad to have children that bore both parent's energy and lust. After all, he thought, these children could be a new generation that will show the world true power. But for now, it was time to take care of Syndra, and to love her intensely. As he finally got to home, Xerath left Syndra in her bed, and now proceeded to take a "nap" with her, so that now both would enjoy their love, without any limitations or prohibitions, just seeking pleasure, friendship and empathy in each other.


End file.
